1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device and, in particular, to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device having a memory element provided with a floating gate and a control gate, as well as to a method of fabricating such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a non-volatile semiconductor memory device that has a memory element provided with a floating gate and a control gate, such as flash EEPROM, data is programmed or erased by injecting or removing charge from the floating gate by Fowler-Nordheim (FN) tunneling or channel hot electrons (CHE) through a tunnel oxide film that is formed of a thin oxide film to a thickness of approximately 10 nm on top of a semiconductor substrate.
With a non-volatile semiconductor memory device of this type, the lifetime of the tunnel oxide film varies with the amount of charge that passes therethrough, so that the tunnel oxide film will break down when the quantity of this through charge exceeds a certain value. The quantity of through charge that leads to break-down of the tunnel oxide film is expressed by Q.sub.bd. Thus the number of times that such a non-volatile semiconductor memory device can be programmed to and erased depends on the magnitude of Q.sub.bd, so it is desirable to increase the magnitude of Q.sub.bd in order to increase the number of program/erase cycles.
In general, the intrinsic value of Q.sub.bd for an oxide film (hereinafter called Q.sub.i) is determined by the method by which it was formed, however, when a phenomenon occurs such that a charge passes through the tunnel oxide film during the fabrication process after the tunnel oxide film is formed, Q.sub.bd falls to a value which is less than the intrinsic value Q.sub.I for the amount of the charge of Q.sub.p that is the amount of charge that passes through the tunnel oxide film during the fabrication process after the tunnel oxide film is formed. It is therefore necessary to ensure that the semiconductor substrate does not become charged during the fabrication process after the tunnel oxide film is formed, to prevent the above-mentioned phenomenon.
However, various different charging phenomena can occur in practice during processes such as ion implantation and plasma etching process (as discussed on page 103 of the October 1988 issue of Nikkei Microdevices, for example), so it is difficult to avoid this deterioration in the Q.sub.bd of the tunnel oxide film. One method of solving this problem is a method designed to prevent charging of the apparatus for fabricating semiconductor devices, but this causes a further problem, that is, it results in increase in the cost of fabricating non-volatile semiconductor memory devices.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-244991 was devised to solve this problem. A cross-sectional view through the structure of a non-volatile semiconductor memory device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-244991 is shown in FIG. 24, and an equivalent circuit diagram is shown in FIG. 25.
As shown in FIG. 24, field oxide films 156 are provided at intervals on the surface of a P-type semiconductor substrate 154. A channel stopper region 158 is formed below each of the field oxide films 156. This non-volatile semiconductor memory device comprises a memory cell portion and a protective circuit portion. Within the memory cell portion, a tunnel oxide film 160 is formed in a region defined by the field oxide layers 156, on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate 154. A floating gate 162 is formed on the tunnel oxide film 160, and a structure known as an ONO film 164, consisting of a stack of a silicon oxide film, a silicon nitride film, and a silicon oxide film is formed over the floating gate 162. A control gate 166 is then formed to cover the ONO film 164. A memory transistor 176 is comprised by the tunnel oxide film 160, the floating gate 162, the ONO film 164, and the control gate 166.
Within the protective circuit portion, a dielectric film 171 is formed in the region defined by the field oxide layers 156, of the surfaces of the semiconductor substrate 154. An N.sup.+ -type diffusion layer 168 is formed within the semiconductor substrate 154, below the dielectric film 171. The control gate 166 extends as far as above the dielectric film 171, and a MOS capacitor 172 is created by this extension portion of the control gate 166, the dielectric film 171, and the N.sup.+ -type diffusion layer 168. A junction diode 174 is formed between the N.sup.+ -type diffusion layer 168 and the semiconductor substrate 154.
The MOS capacitor 172 and the junction diode 174 form a protective circuit that prevents deterioration of the tunnel oxide film 160. In other words, when the control gate 166 is charged during the process of fabricating the semiconductor device, the tunnel oxide film 160 is protected from the charging phenomenon by this protective circuit guiding the charge therethrough.
However, the quality of the dielectric film 171 of the MOS capacitor 172 could be damaged by repeated application of charge to the control gate 166, so the function thereof as a protective circuit deteriorates. If this continues, the dielectric film 171 could be broken down. In such a case, the protective circuit function would be lost.
In addition, this technique also increases the steps required for fabricating the non-volatile semiconductor memory device, because a capacitor formation step for forming the MOS capacitor 172 is added to the ordinary fabrication process, as a result of forming the dielectric film 171 on the N.sup.+ -type diffusion layer 168 and then extending the control gate 166 as far as thereabove.